


Shall We Dance?

by Janatee



Series: Whouffle [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve visited far off planets and ancient civilizations. But I have neglected to take you on a proper date.”</p>
<p>The Doctor told Clara to dress for the '40's, promising her a surprise. But normal human things are not easy for the Doctor, and he has to work up the courage to go through with his plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the prompt "Shall We Dance?" in the 2014 Doctor Who Fest, and was originally posted on star-spangled-souffle.tumblr.com.

Clara held up a dress and watched her reflection in the mirror.

“Mmm…no,” she decided, tossing the dress on her bedspread. She looked at the pile of dresses on her floor. The Doctor had left her the entire pile, along with a (characteristically) vague explanation. She needed to dress for the 1940’s, something about needing to fit in. He said it would be a surprise.

“Yeah,” she muttered as she dug through the dresses, “Because your surprises always go exactly as planed.” She imagined she’d be running from a mysterious threat on some other galaxy within the hour.

_Better pick something I can run in_ , she thought.

***

The Doctor paced around the TARDIS console, waving his hands madly.

“What are you thinking?” he muttered, “What are you thinking? Couldn’t do something like you always do, some alien planet or strange adventure. No. Of course you’d make it something _normal._ You’re so dificult” He hit himself on the head, then spun around and paced furiously in the opposite direction.

“Maybe you can call it off. Tell her the temporal rephaser is broken.”

The TARDIS let out a groan.

“Yes, I know we don’t have a temporal rephaser, but I need an excuse!”

The TARDIS made an indistinguishable noise.

“I am not! It’s just that sudden romantic gestures make some people uncomfortable.”

The TARDIS squeaked.  
“I was talking about Clara!"

***

The Doctor was late, and the couch was getting less comfortable by the second. Clara flopped onto her back and grabbed a book off the side table right as the doorbell rang. She made her way to the door, opening it as she slipped on her shoes.

“I would love to hear how you could possible be late, seeing as you have a bloody time-” she stopped, but gathered herself up quickly, “-machine,” she finished.

Wow. _Wow._ This was the same Doctor who thought a bright orange space suit brought out his eyes? How he had it in him to dress like this was a mystery, but _wow._

She took in the full ensemble: matching jacket, pants, and vest. They hung a little loosely, not enough to hide his sharp figure, but just enough to look good. He had a sharp tie and an honest to goodness _fedora_ that rested atop-

“Wait, did you _gel_ your hair?” she asked.

“Well, don’t sound so surprised,” he replied, “I can dress up too, you know.”

“Even lost the bow tie.”

“Ah, yes. I didn’t want to, but Jenny insisted.”

“Ah, Jenny. So that explains…”

“Explains what?”

“You look…cool,” she finally managed,

“I always look cool.”

“No, like actually cool. A little gangster even.”

“Gangster! I look impeccable.”

“Right. Are we going to stand here and discuss your fashion sense, or are we going?”  
He offered her his arm.

“Alright then, Miss Oswald,” he said, “Let’s be off.”

She took his arm, and they strolled together off to the TARDIS.

***

His hands expertly flipped switches and turned dials while his mind wandered elsewhere. His mind had been screaming since Clara opened the door. What was he doing? How was he supposed to go through with this? A real date, not under the guise of visiting alien worlds or exploring unknown galaxies. A normal date.

(“I’m rubbish at normal,” he had told Jenny as she helped him pick out clothes.

“Yes, you are,” she had said. “But you have to take the chance before it’s gone.”)

And what a chance it was, the thought as he snuck a glance at Clara. Gosh, she was gorgeous. With her funny little nose and perfect chin. She had done something fancy with her makeup, too. Her eyes somehow looked deeper, more daring. Her lips had been colored bright beautiful red. And that _dress_. The thought of seeing her dance in that gave him the last boost of confidence he needed. He flipped the final switch, and the TARDIS shuddered to life. _Geronimo_ , he thought.

***

The TARDIS doors opened, and they walked arm in arm. It was a perfect evening; people laughed and danced under the stars, moving to the music of a big swing band. Boys dipped and tossed and spun their dates, sending skirts twirling around and around.

But the Doctor only had eyes for Clara. He watched as her face lit up and her lips quickly formed a smile. He stared for a few seconds, then remembered why he was there.

“You go on ahead,” he said, “I’ll be there, just a quick minute.”

“Says the guy who arrived late in a time machine,” she responded, then laughed. “I’ll can keep myself busy for a while.

***

The Doctor ducked back into the TARDIS, grabbing the bouquet of roses hidden under the console. He took a deep breath.

_This is it,_ he told himself. _Don’t mess up._

As he emerged from the TARDIS doors, he saw her dancing in the middle of the crowd, a look of pure joy on her face. _I could watch this for a long time_ , he thought. Watch his brilliant Clara dancing away, laughing and twirling.

He stepped forward, weaving through the crowd. The band finished the song just as he reached Clara.

“Thanks,” he could hear her say to her partner, “I don’t think I’ve ever-”

The Doctor tapped her on the shoulder

***

She turned and gasped when she saw the flowers in his hands. Her heart pounded in her chest. _What was he- What were those- How did-_

“Clara,” he said, “We’ve visited far off planets and ancient civilizations. But I have neglected to take you on a proper date.”

_Was she still breathing? She wasn’t sure she was still breathing._

He took her hand and kissed it.

“Shall we dance?”


End file.
